


The Moon and the Ocean’s Dance

by petrichor (apricty)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Curses, Deities, Forbidden Love, M/M, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricty/pseuds/petrichor
Summary: On why the Moon and the Ocean never touch.“As long as I can see you shining at night, even if you are asleep, I’ll be happy.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	The Moon and the Ocean’s Dance

**Author's Note:**

> To the beat of [Heart of the River of the Sun](https://open.spotify.com/track/2YIC6Cp33wgMVEYruivCuH?si=unfFuZn8TrON289H4X7aNQ)

There was once a time in life when the Moon longed for a love he was unable to reach, with his head low and the corners of his mouth turned down, he walked to the Sun. The halo of silver light that surrounded his head was dimmed, and his hands fell in defeat.

“I am tired, hyung,” the Moon said, and his eyes looked lethargic, they fell to the ground with a sad light.

“Soobin,” the Sun’s voice was strong, slightly husky but comforting nevertheless. Yeonjun placed his hand over the Moon’s bare shoulder, “it’s impossible what you’re trying to do. I can’t help you anymore.”

“No, keep doing it. Please, hyung,” the Moon begged as the tears in his eyes started to make a place for themselves, they glistered. “Please, help me shine, so he can see me at night. That’s enough for me.”

“That’s as much as I can do, but talking to the higher gods, well that won’t be easy.”

Soobin looked at the Sun in the eyes. The Sun’s eyes were all white, light beamed from them, and looked at nowhere. But his robe was still golden, much like his skin had been years ago. Yeonjun, who had seen him grow, who had seen him fall in love, and who couldn’t see anymore.

“They won’t understand,” Soobin sighed, “they didn’t back then, and they won’t do it now,”

The Moon had lived in torture for so long, and it was visible in the way he stood, a little arched, and in the way he spoke, with brittleness.

“Don’t give up,” Yeonjun said, caressing the Moon’s raven hair, “at least you can still see him.”

Soobin smiled, “sometimes we dance.”

It had been light years before, when the earth was being built. The fields were greener, and water was clearer. Soobin had met the Ocean during the day, he sat near the Sun on the sand, and though the Sun was talking, Soobin couldn’t stop looking at the Ocean, because he was dazzling. 

The Ocean was a tall slim man, with silver waves in his hair, and magic in his hands. The Ocean sat on a rock and looked unfazed by their presence, this made him ten times more interesting. Beomgyu was his name, and he was well known between the other deities for his work and his laughter, as well as the long silk robe his body bore.

The Air liked to talk about him and make him irk, and the stars chatted at night with him, but Soobin hadn’t had the pleasure to meet him just yet, he was shy.

“Hey, Beomgyu!” Yeonjun stood up and screamed at the man. Beomgyu looked at him surprised. “Let me introduce you a friend!”

“Are you insane?” Soobin cursed under his breath.

“You should never wait long for love,” Yeonjun smirked, but Soobin was noticeably distressed by Yeonjun's actions, though soon his smile came back at the sight of the Ocean, like lightning.

“Hi,” Beomgyu spoke softly, and his eyes wandered around the coast.

“I heard marvelous stories about you, my friend. But I’ve also been told of your loneliness, so I’d like to introduce you to the Moon.” Yeonjun said with his chin high, it was him who most of the time introduced deities to each other, of course he was proud, because he knew everything and everyone around. 

“Choi Soobin,” Soobin said, extending his hand steadily. Beomgyu took it and smiled.

Then there wasn’t much to see, because they sat on the beach and spoke for hours. They screamed at each other silly words and laughed without end, so eventually they fell in love.

The Moon and the Ocean danced to the beat of the Earth, one pulled and the other pushed. Soobin was a silly dancer, and he stepped on the Ocean every other beat, so Beomgyu hit him gently and laughed right after. They let themselves be engulfed by the warm air around them, and sat leisurely to watch the Sun disappear.

The cerise hue in the sky made them company when Beomgyu played around and threw water on Soobin’s face, and the stars twinkled at night when they saw them kiss.

Soobin walked hand in hand with Beomgyu; they were the kind of lovers who talked all day, and who hugged all night. Sometimes the Ocean bore the light of the Moon delicately between his arms.

Their love was that one doesn’t see every day, because it was only them. Because they were friends first and foremost, and because even when the higher gods had prohibited them from seeing each other, they sneaked their way inside some caves to meet. 

“Have you tried talking to them?” Beomgyu asked Soobin, holding his hand tight. Beomgyu had heard about the command from the air who ran freely hearing everything and delivering wanted and unwanted messages. “Huening told me.”

“I have, but they refuse,” Soobin spoke, he had asked for a chance, for a day or two, but they denied each time.

“I don’t want you to be away,” Beomgyu cooed, he laced their fingers and placed his free hand over Soobin’s cheek, “I want to hold your hand, and I want to kiss your face.”

“I don’t want them to hurt you. They blinded the Sun,” Soobin closed his eyes and let his head tenderly be held by Beomgyu’s hand. “If they did that to Yeonjun, what would they do to us?”

It was an unexpected event, but it happened in front of every deity as a warning. In the middle of the marble floor kneeling was the Sun, his hands tied with a light ring behind his back. 

The higher gods had walked down the long stairs and held Yeonjun’s head tightly. They left him blind, so he could never see again the star he had fallen in love with. 

The gods weren’t fair. And didn’t allow love to grow between men.

“They can’t do anything to us,” Beomgyu closed his eyes and gripped to Soobin’s robe, wrapping his arms around his waist. Beomgyu was held tight, as Soobin’s hand ran through his back. “They can’t do anything to you, my pretty Soobin.”

Soobin remained quiet, words wouldn't come out of his mouth. And the silence was painful, it crawled to his ears, slowly. Soon Beomgyu spoke again, near Soobin's ear, he whispered: 

“And if they do... as long as I can see you shining at night, even if you are asleep, I’ll be happy.”

It didn’t last long, their intertwined bodies and laced fingers. The gods called them both to the place between heaven and earth, a tiny floating square made of white marble. A place where the sky wasn’t blue, but coal-black.

The oldest of the gods smoothly placed his hands on the sides of Soobin’s face.

“My moon, who has fallen in love,” the voice was strident, it trembled against the floor and echoed inside of Soobin’s chest. “I shall not harm your beautiful face, but I will however, forbid you from ever meeting the Ocean again.”

“Don’t do anything to him,” Soobin begged, with his eyes low, tears had started to accumulate in them. 

The god smirked, but it wasn’t a wicked smile, it was sorrowful in a concerning way, “I will chain him to the bottom of the Ocean, so he won’t ever be able to meet you again.”

Wind started to rise, wildly disheveling their hair. The Air was enraged, he waved his swan-like wings, letting his golden curls tousle.

“Leave them alone,” the Air sighed right after, he spoke breathy and looked down instantly at the sight of the judging gods’ eyes over him.

“Our Hueningie won’t want to lose his freedom, will he?” the god said, and the Air calmed the wind, stepping back.

The Ocean was chained to the bottom of the waters, where light rarely finds its way. Tides would rise every night trying to reach the Moon, but Soobin could only look from above. And ripples would show on the surface of the waters when the air flew near enough to deliver a message.

“I love you, my pretty Beomgyu,” the Moon whispered to the Air at night. “Tell him that, Kai. Tell him I love him, and I miss him, and his face never washes away from my mind.”

“You still love him after all this time…” Kai would say without fail.

“And I will love him for longer than you can imagine. He likes bunnies, did you know?” Soobin smiled at the memory of Beomgyu excitedly talking about all the creatures he had met when he first arrived, “I asked a star, Taehyun, to burn a small bunny on my arm, so Beomgyu could see it before going to sleep… Beomgyu sleeps prettily, he is calm, and his eyes close leisurely.”

“He misses you too,” Kai beamed. “He is glad you shine every night.”

“I see him throughout the day, but he can only see me at night, so that’s the best I can do.” Soobin said in a whisper, he thought for a while until a soft smile found its way through his lips. “Sometimes we dance, and it feels like when we first met.”

“What do you mean?”

“We push and pull, we bicker a lot, and I know that when the waves go too high, we should stop. If I call him cute the water is calm, and if he is in pain, it darkens. He is transparent with his emotions, so I always know, because I always care.”

“And is the Sun doing better, hyung?”

“Ask him, he does look better, but he makes himself appear stronger for us.”

Kai sighed, they had lived this way for so long that the years count had stopped. Time means nothing when life is endless. “I’ll deliver your message, hyung. And I’ll come back at night if you are still here.”

“If you get near Beomgyu, can you tell him one more thing?”

“Say it, hyung.” 

“Beomgyu-yah, happy birthday. You won’t be able to see me tonight, but let the stars make you company. I hope one day we can cross the line that sets us apart, and meet again,” Soobin’s pale skin and raven hair made the dimples in his face seem deeper, the smile wasn’t shining with happiness, but with years of routine and longing. “I love you, today too. But don’t try to reach me now.”

A single tear fell from his eyes, though waves awaited inside.

And so the Moon and the Ocean dance, and they push, and they pull, and long for a day when they can meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, gyu!! mwah, this was supposed to be posted a few hours ago, but i fell asleep and woke up recently. i hope everyone enjoyed this very short work of fiction ^^ and i'd love to hear whatever you have to say, it will be incredibly encouraging <3 thank you for reading! you can always find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/NlNGYU)! and if you are curious about anything you can [cc](https://curiouscat.me/apricty)-me up anonymously.
> 
> So I was tiktoeing my way into procrastination yesterday when this cute video showed up, and it led me to [THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680390) lovely very short story, i might have cried because i have a very soft heart, but it is completely a cute fluffy thing ^^
> 
> _p.s. i thought of making these a series of short stories where i can tell each member's life, but i am not sure (i'll probably end up doing it anyway so ><)_


End file.
